A bouquet full of tulips and marigold
by Kanb
Summary: Seijuuro suffers since his childhood of a mental disorder, which caused his split personality. With help of psychiatrist and friends he tries to overcome the voices in his head. Could a person who suffers a mental disorder be able, to know what 'love' is? Pairing: Akakuro (main Pairing); slight NijiAka; slight KagaKuro (later) -Rating will be changed to M later-
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Summary: Seijuuro suffers since his childhood of a mental disorder, which have caused his split personality.  
With the help of psychiatrist and friends he tries to overcome the voices in his head.  
Could a person who suffers a mental disorder be able, to know what 'love' is?

Pairing: Akakuro (main Pairing); slight NijiAka; slight KagaKuro (later)

.

.

.

_Akashi Corporation_.

I hate that word.

I hate everything which is associated with that word.

Well, hate is a too strong word, so I will use dislike instead- it also suits the situation perfectly.

There are so many things in this world which I do dislike. Most of it comes because of how my father raises me up. Mom died very early. I remember her only barely. So my childhood wasn't that normal. Normal fathers always truthfully care for their children, care about their childrens own choices.

Seito is not one of those fathers.

"Well Akashi-kun, it's really sad to know that your father is one of those kinds, but I bet he cares for you. Maybe in a different way, you know?"

A man in his late 40s sits in a large white room. He wears a nice blouse without knits. On the table which he shares with the red haired child, lies many documents and drawing pictures on it's side.

"Father never compliments my drawings. He doesn't even take his time to even look at it. Heh, father has almost hit me once when I laid one of my drawings on his desk as a surprise... He later said that he doesn't want any of it on his desk".

Tears were visibly forming on the corners of the child's eyes as he recalls the day. The man picks one of those drawing up to have a closer look.

"You indeed draw amazingly, that's obvious. The outburst of your father must come because of the daily stress he have to go through, as a leader of a company. That job is really brain wrecking you know? So don't feel sad about it just forget that incident, Akashi-kun".

He smiled at the child before he reaches his hand to ruffle his hand through those soft red locks affectionately.

"No one would hate such an adorable polite child like you, Akashi-kun!"

The said child began to blush excessive of the sudden compliment, while the man gaze back to the drawings on the desk and examine the latest drawing picture.

On the picture you could see two people. One with fierce red hair and sport clothing and the other with long lavender colored hair. The lavender haired boy was drawn taller and both have identical sports clothing. The man stares at the picture a bit longer before he point his finger at the person the drawing.

"Well Akashi-kun, could it be that this here is your 'friend' ?"

Large ruby red eyes stares a bit puzzled at the picture.

"No, that's not him. This is Murasakibara. He is my friend at school, he was the person who suggested I should wear identical cloth on our official friends day. So we went to this park to play basketball. I already told you that my friend which bothers me looks very similar to me and Murasakibara don't look similar to me at all!"

"Mah Mah Akashi-kun please calm down, you know, I am an old man, I come to forget things so I need to refresh informations so I won't forget it easily. Ah look at the clock- the session will end in some minutes. Akashi-kun please continue your diary and be a good boy and tell me if something happens, like what you and your 'friend' talks about, okay? I look forward to our next session!"

"Okay, I will and thank you, Watanabe-san"

I thought, after all those sessions, it would have made me at least feel a bit relieved. So why do I still feel frustrated, uneasy and tired now?

Opposite the building I can see my personal limousine, which waits for me like every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Such privilege makes me feel mad and free-less. I hate it so much...

"Welcome back, young master!".

In front of the big doors stood two young maids, who greeted their young master in synch. One of them took the backpack of the kid, while the other held the hand of the red haired boy to accompany him to the diner hall.

"Seijuuro. Welcome home. Did the session went well this time?".

A man in his late 30s sits on a big expensive chair. The diner hall was big compared to the entrance hall. At mid day when the weather is good, the room will be floated with bright light through the big long windows of the diner hall. In this room are flower pictures decorated from artist most known in France. People who eats here also will get a pleasant look of the shrubs garden. In the middle of the room you can see a long luxurious wood table. Three chairs on both left and right sides. While the big expensive chair lays at the front of the table. A beautiful glass chandeliers is stuck on the ceiling.

"The session was okay. By the way I am not hungry father, so may I go to my room now, please?".

Shy little fingers are playing with the hem of his white blouse.

The face of the old Akashi starts to become cramped and tensed, while staring directly at his only son.

"Not hungry-?"

Irritation lays obvious in the older mans voice. He can't stand how fragile his own son looks. It reminds him so much of his deceased wife.

"Eat at least this chicken salad. Then you can go to your room and finish your homework's. Look at Shintarou for example. He is at the same age as you and is much stronger and bigger than you. Will you want to look this ridiculous forever?"

"No, father."

"Hn."

Deep down, Seijuuro has regretted to have introduced Midorima to his father. Since that time he didn't stop comparing his own son to his green haired friend.

Learning from his own little fault, he decide to not introduce Murasakibara to his father. That will be his first secret as a 7 years old elementary student.

Somehow he also has a feeling that his father will not be approved of Murasakibara. From appearance to that behavior of the purple haired sweet-tooth...

* * *

A/n: Prolog is now finished. Next chapter Akashi will meet Kuroko unknowingly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/n: Timeskip for almost 4 years. The Characters (GoM) have reached the age of 14 years old now.

* * *

School went amazingly smooth this month.  
It's now my second month at Teikou Middle School and since now, many unexpected things have happened.

For one, an inconspicuous student have newly attended the first string. It seems in him lays an unfounded talent. I would be too excited to see what's behind it.

Next thing is that Nijimiura-senpai have showed more attention for me than usual, but I bet the feeling is only companion-like for Senpai.

_-Of course, it's on a friendly basis, he wouldn't be as obnoxious as you, Akashi-san.-_

Eh? What-!

-_Someone as smart, handsome and athletic as Nijimura, who is also popular with girls could never stand someone like you_-

"Mah~ Aka-chin, how long do you plan to stare at that umaibo flavoured strawberry? If you want it, you only have to say it."

A huge lavender haired teen glanced at his best friend while holding a bag full of sweets and chips.

Torn from his thoughts and back to reality, he tries to regain his old posture. Those inner monologues have lately starten to increased to the threefold.

It have happened everywhere now. While at the exam, while at the tournament or even while showering sometimes. The voices in his head always complains about his way of talking or how he looked at his friend or even what he's doing?!

It gets really frustrating. The prescribed tablets are also not a great help anymore.

At first it managed to suppress the voices inside the red heads head. But nowadays the effect of the tablets diminishes.

„No Murasakibara, I don't want it. Maybe I will buy those vanilla flavoured chewing gums".

„Eh? Oh I will buy that too! It taste really delicous~"

Smirking he paid the sweets of both him and his purple haired friend. He likes to make his friends happy. It makes him know that he have done something right and useful.

„Hey Aka-chin my class will end early today, so we can't walk to the bus station together. See you at practice then. Ah and thanks for the sweets- next time I will treat you!"

Seijuurou's friend waves childishly to him when he walks lazily to the direction of his home. The good-looking teen makes himself back to the school gates. He still have time before the next school lessons start.

Akashi considered if he should visit the library for the meantime or go to the empty conference room of the Student Council, where he could play Shogi.

After a long inner battle he choose the library. After all it has been such a long time since he has visited the public school library.

With small steps he enjoys his way to his destination.

A powder blue haired teen was making his way to the bookshelf to sort out further unsorted books into the right bookshelfes. The boy was so into it that he didn't notice his companion.

„Oh Kuroko?"

Hearing his name he turns his back and face a rather handsome red head.

„Akashi-kun! You have surprised me!".

„I'm sorry, but otherwise you're always the one who surprised the other."

Akashi stared directly into the baby blue eyes of the boy infront of him. Seeing the other boy blushing so darkly make him smirk playfully.

„Last time I didn't have the pleasure to have a talk with you. Your kind of playstyle in basketball is really impressive"

„Really? Thank you. It's the first time hearing it."

Kuroko who is not used tob e comlimented feels easily embaressed. Slowly almost shyly he turns back to the bookshelves and his activity of soting them in.

Akashi feeling indeed amused extend his hand to reach for the pale skin of Kuroko, which is now flushed deeply. Just in time when he gets in contact with the soft skin of the Phantom Sixth player, the school bell rings to announce, that the next school period is about to start.

„Well, I will take my leave now, I look forward to see you in practise then"

„Yeah, see you at practise, Akashi-kun"

Waving a goodbye while smiling sweetly at the smaller boy, make Kuroko's heart only bump faster and harder against his ribcage. His breathing was also heavier and he could feel his own face heat to the fullest.

Being affected by Akashi's ‚intimidation' he runs to the nearesr resrtroom to cool his face and make himself presentable.

He couldn't understand himself why he gets so nervous around the red head. Even though he barely knows the good-looking teen. He have met Akashi just coincidentally in the gym with Aomine-kun. And just on the same day he was invited to the first string. Sometimes when he thinks to much about Akashi-kun, his own heart would start to beat so rapidly, he would think everyone around him could even listen to his own heartbeat. It would always make him embarressed and he could feel himself starting to blush again.

„ Kuroko, I know you don't look unattractive but must you look so narcisstic into the mirror? Even though todays lucky item for Aquarius **is** a pocket mirror, please don't look like that when you get outside. It's weird- nandayo!"

„I'm not a narcissist, Midorima-kun. Thank you for your concern. I think that pocket mirror will be indeed of use today." Being the old self, Kuroko start to look blank and emotionless again. Holding the small mirror he suspect the turquoise colored item.

„Of course it will be of use Kuroko! After all it's a wise advice of Oha-Asa!" being furious over nothing, Midorima start to stomp alone to his class. It don't last long before Kuroko joined Midorima to their class being unnoticed like any other day.

What Kuroko did not notice was that Midorima was also in the library and had watched both of his friends interact with each other.

He find it cute how Kuroko would blush about the smallest thing Akashi does, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. It was kind of strange that Akashi didn't know of his unknowingly admirer. It could also be his own imagine how Kuroko had looked at Akshi totally dopey-dazed...

„Congrats Nijimura! I know you will make it!"

„There is no one other than you, whose more suitable to be a captain!"

„Heh, I told you you would get promoted, after all you are the best power forward!"

Compliments after comliments and congratulations could be heard in the first string gym. After all his hard work, the time has come fort he reward. Nijimura Shuzo, Teikou basketballs's power forward stood proud in the changing rooms while being sewwt talked to.

Nijimura himself was happy to receive such a position. On the other hand he fears of not being capable of being in control of the now regular teamplayers.

Haizaki for example is such a indecisive and lousy brat. However he hasa feeling that this year the generation will be more gifted than ever.

No shooting guard have shoot this precise and no center have been this tall like Murasakibara and he must admit that Aomine will bloom into an Ace much better than himself and no one is more strategically gifted than Akashi. Not to mention the copy master Haizaki. With this team victory will definitely be on their side. Teiko's side.

The training menu oft he first string on a Thursday consist of 20 laps, 30 sit-ups and dribbling, shooting and passing exercise and in the end there was a 5 vs 5 game.

After 3 and a half hour the training has finished and the players were all exhausted. Some just lays on the gym floor. Others could reach the changing room even of their muscle aches. Looks like they are to happy for the now awaiting warm shower.

„Here a towel for you, Kuroko."

Akashi place a fluffy clean towel on the small players shoulder, while taking a seat next to

the pale boy. Sweats dripping from his neck to the towel around his neck. Seeing this sight Kuroko avert his eyes from the picture of pure seduction.

„Thank you Akashi-san. Today training menue was really exhausting"

Kuroko panted heavily and massaged his painful calves. After all those laps he has thought that today was the date of death. Looks like he could still withstand it.

„It is indeed. But your stamina and physique have improved very well Kuroko."

Akashi start to dry any other sweats that is left in his face area. While standing up again, he hold his hand to Kuroko out, who happily takes it.

Happy to be improving in such a short period, Kuroko hugs Akashi. Within a second he pressed himself against Akashi and put his head slightly on the firm shoulder of the vice-captain.

„Without your help, I wouldn't reach this far, Akashi-kun"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and the review of the Prolog.


	3. Chapter 2

...Pale healthy skin

...with such a handsome face

...and beautiful body

but those eyes!

A blue-powder haired boy laid naked on a soft bed. He stared lovingly into expressive ruby eyes. They look so alluring on the handsome face of ...

"Hah, Akashi-kun!"

Pure heat spread through the small body underneath the red head. This warmth is full of geniality and pure bliss. That boy who towers over him, send kisses all over his jawline and the neck area. It tickles and makes the boy underneath the redhead feel really good. The too pale boy loose all the composure of himself.

Half lidded eyes and the light flushed body hold tenderly his lovers. This time there was no emotionless face on Kuroko's face.

Kuroko just couldn't believe this intense feeling, of pure pleasure and ecstasy at once.

It feels as if that feeling was going to burst out of his body.

"Please..."

His voice sounds so unfamiliar and needy. It does not often occurs that the Shadow Player has to beg for something. But it feels more like he does it on his own will. He wanted to feel more of the feather touches that he receives from no other than Akashi.

"Kuroko, you have to be more specific about what you want, hm?"

"Please. Please I- I want you to fill me hard."

„Ah, as blunt as always."

His teammate fulfilled his wish happily and let him fall in a more appropriate pose. In the end the blue haired boy was on his knees with his back pressed against Akashi's front. These position makes Kuroko feel so aroused.

But what aroused him even more, was the feeling of being stretched and filled so suddenly.

"Hngh- Akashi-kun! Agh..Yes! Hn... Ugh-Agh"

Filthy Moans and pants can be heard in the small comfortable bedroom.

Pale blue eyes couldn't definite what's left and right anymore. Akashi's hard thrust which hits Kuroko sensitive spot everytime, let him explode in the end with such a big load.

"Urgh, _Tetsuya_"

"Tut - Tut - Tut"

„Ugh, huh?"

- 5:45 am -

Blinking tired eyes are set on the alarm clock before shutting it out.

Not realizing that he just had a wet dream about his latest crush, shame showers over him like a wave. How can he bear such feelings for his team mate? It all started with the friendly behaviour of him. His caring nature makes him feel important and needed. His gaze went to that wetness on his boxer brief and he slowy rize from his too comfortable bed.

He still had that alluring looking face from Akashi inside his head, when he had said his given name before he came. Not to mention the way he had moved inside him till he comes. It was an unbelieving feeling. An unbelieving good feeling.

Starting to remember his dream he starts to feel his dick turns to life again.

„Looks like I have to continue this in the bathroom then."

Taking his fresh clothes, Kuroko makes his way to his bathroom next to his bedroom.

History class was rather boring. Not to mention the sideway asking of Aomine. He surely is dumb at school. But to ask such an unintelligent questions make him want to roll his eyes.

He slowly changes his glance to the window. The view is indeed beautiful.

Big cheery blossom trees could bee seen outside. Some students are standing around those trees to take pictures with it. But in the mass of students he can see a red head.

He sits lonely on the bench near the cheery trees. Looks like their school lesson have ended earlier than expected. From afar Akashi seems to be asleep. Kuroko wonders privily what kind of expression he would make while sleeping.

It doesn't matter at what angle you look at Akashi.

Akashi is just simply beautiful. _Beautifully perfect_.

Akashi Seijuurou. That was his name. An _Akashi_ must be perfect at anything.

School, Work, Sport Activities and even in a love life.

When Seijuurou reflects on all his achievements he should feel proud. But if he recalls precisely he doesn't have an requited love life till now. He has not been in love before, to even begin with. He was only 13 years old.

The red head believed that his adoration towards Nijimura Shuuzo was only admiration. Nothing romantically in any form. But the way his senpai touched his shoulder while praising him, makes him feel as if he had A+ for a whole year in just one single moment. On the other side he felt glad and pure relief. To get the attention of a person you held dear to heart...

Akashi doesn't want to have a ‚senpai-kouhei' relationship. Maybe the need of getting to know each other was getting stronger and stronger.

But what should he do to gain more attention of Nijimiura-senpai?

_Invite him to something. Any normal person would do that to improve their friendship._

...Invite him to something? Like a restaurant or go shopping together? Yeah that sounds indeed interesting.

Akashi only needs to worry about the fact how to approach his senpai while asking him out. Sounds easier than thought.

„Akashi, you don't look good. But Sagittarius was placed second place today. Even before Cancer. Even though it is only placed fourth, hm. Oha-Asa also stated that your lucky item is branded socks. To good that I still have Nike socks of your size in advance. It will keeps you warm and healthy."

Being ripped out from his thoughts he slowly opens his large ruby eyes and stared directly at his long-time friend Midorima.

That irritating guy can always make his day more odd than necessary.

„Well thank you for your concern, but I'm really fine. The math lesson have ended earlier since all calculation have been solved. I just took a rest a while here".

He slowly raises from the bench that is now full with cherry blossom petals.

„I see, here just in case you might get cold feet. By the way I still have a pair of Nike socks of your size in advance. It will keeps you warm and healthy."

Smirking at Midorima's irritating nature he takes the branded socks and put them into the schoolbag. With the last school lesson ended, both teens makes their way tot he school gym.

„Ah Kurokochii, please pass that basketball also to me-ssu!"

A bright smile could be seen on Kise. If Kise would be a hybrid, dog ears and tails could be seen wiggled by now.

„No."

Kuroko as always ignored the plea of that blonde teen while passing further to Aomine.

„You're so mean to me, Kurokochii."

Large crocodile tears starts to stream down on his beautiful face while he keeps running around senselessly- trying to catch the teal head's attention.

„Urgh, shut up Kise. You're so annoying!"

Aomine piped in and passed the basketball with full force to the small power forward's face. Sending him instantly to the floor with some bruises on his cheek.

„Oi, stop this nonsense immediately, brats!"

A low but mighty voice echoed loudly through the gym. It catches almost everyones attention. There stood the captain with a slight frown.

„Aish, if you want to play this kind of game, I should send you to a kindergarten where you can play the whole day. Shesh".

The third year said while looking at the dark skinned boy and the teen on the floor.

„But Aominecchi starts the fuss!"

„EH?! Stop put the blame on me, idiot!"

Feeling an upcoming headache, the basketball captain starts to massaged his temple. Those kids always chickens each other out. It's unbelievable that they are 13 years already. So immature...

"Aomine. Kise. Your training menu is just tripled."

Akashi appears out of nowhere and stands beside Nijimura, while glaring at the culprit.

„EH?!"

A loud protest could be heard from both sides.

„But Akashi-kun, Kise-kun is the wrongdoer in this situation. He always hinders me from practising with Aomine."

The sudden change of atmosphere around Kise makes Akashi only more aggravated.

„You're right, Kuroko. This punishment should only be taken by Kise. But Aomine will do the clean duty for today. You guys go back to your training practice as usual"

„Oi Aka-chin, let's practice shooting together with Mido-chin then"

„Sure, Murasakibara."

Making his way to the three-pointing line, where Midorima is already situated, they started there practice.

After the whole four hours of warm ups and perfecting at the lack of skill and the endgame of 5 vs 5 Akashi could be seen resting alone on the bench. Sweat starts to soak slowly through his grey t-shirt. He takes lazily a gulp of his cold water bottle while closing his tired eyes.

„ What you've done today wasn't that necessary. I have had it under control. But still thanks for your help."

A light punch to the shoulder makes Akashi blinking his eyes a bit in confusion in a second . But he got his composure as fast back as in a blink of an eye.

„No need to thank me, Nijimura-senpai. I'm glad that I could help you."

A light blush could be seen on the pale face of Akashi before he turns his face in the other direction.

„Ah Akashi, stop being so stiff, you have to loosen up a bit hahaha!"

Akashi blushed even more after Nijimura took hold of both his shoulder and shakes him throughly.

„You also have to act more as a teen for your age. The way you're even mature than me sometimes creeps me out man"

The senior pushes fondly the smaller teen to the way oft he locker room.

Nijimura have always found that small kouhei of him rather cute but wouldn't say it out loud.

The way Akashi could easily blush around him or the small smiles he send his way not to mention that pretty face of Akashi.

„Then how about we go shopping this weekend at Roppongi?"

That sudden suggestion of his kouhei makes Nijimura stop in his track. Does Akashi just invited him out? And aren't in Roppongi those fancy restaurants and boutiques? How can Nijimura afford such things especially when his father was hospitalized right now?

Feeling a bit conflicted on his inside and not wanting to turn Akashi's sudden request down he came up with a good conclusion.

„Well I am indeed free on the weekends. If nothing important comes up then I am happy to accompany you, Akashi."

„Thank you so much, Nijimura-senpai!"

A bright sincerely smile shines beautifully on Akashi's pretty face. To bad that they doesn't take notice oft he third person in this room, who have heard of their plans on the weekend.

„Why is it always Nijimura-senpai? Why not me?"

A sad frown and teary eyes could be seen in the dark shadows of the gym.

* * *

*Roppongi: a large number of luxury restaurants and brand stores, as well as the offices of many well-known companies are situated in Roppongi.

A/n: Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing in the last chapters. I really appreciate your support and will keep up my writing.

layla14394: Sorry to have irritated you in the story. It was actually Kuroko himself who have had a wet dream about himself and Akashi. But I'm glady happy that you have noticed it yourself ^^

Meiko: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I am really happy that people like this story. And don't woryy I will update the next chapters as fast as possible! ;)

Kuro-Inazumi: I have actually thought about a nice scene where a ‚marriage' could happen. But it will happen in the more later chapters :)

And here comes chapter 3

* * *

While Nijimura-senpai and Akashi-kun are still in the locker room, I already have made my way out of the gym.

It was already pitch dark outside. Only the streetlantern keeps the street a bit bright at night. The cold wind brush past me now and then. It really was relaxing.

„Soon it will be Akashi-kun and Nijimura-senpai, huh?"

Looking up the sky, I felt a bad constructed feeling emerged inside me.

He will soon get Akashi-kun smallest attention, but he will get to be near him whenever he wants to, no to mention he will be the one who will owns Akashi-kuns heart...

He, Nijimura-senpai and not him.

That fact hurts more than he could ever thought...

„Oh, Tecchan, you are back!"

An old woman around 60 opens the heavy front door. She smiles kindly at the boy and let him enter the house.

„Yeah, good evening, grandma."

My soft monotone voice echoed through the corridor. I took my white blazer out and hangs it on the wall. While putting my schoolbag and the sport bag near the shoe cabinet.

„Huh? Tecchan, what happened? Your eyes are so puffy... did you cry, darling?"

„Nah, the pollen on the midday were so strong. I was with my friends in the forecourt eating my lunch. But before I noticed it my eyes got itched. Ah, I will take a bath now."

I felt myself suddenly so tired. I don't like to lie to my grandma but sometimes it's better than to let her know that her only grandson is gay. It will make her only dissapointed and sad. She had already lost her only daughter...

„Yeah hurry with your bath and let's eat dinner together!"

Her too cheerful voice make me smile and feel happy after such a heart wrechning day.

Friday- the next following day

Homework stacked up like a pile. The upcoming spring exams are coming and students are taking extra classes just in hope to pass this difficult tests.

Some stressful students also came up with the idea to hand ads for private tutoring on the wall near the shoe lockers.

Akashi stand there and was watching many adds but this really catches his attention.

_I need tutor lesson in english especially in grammar._

_Only students with Grade A should be my teacher._

_1500 Y/h; 4x week_

_contact number: 00 81 xxxxxxxxx_

1500 Yen per hour? If that student was as dumb as Aomine. Then the probability to earn an amount of money would be as easy as drinking water. Maybe he will talk with Murasakibara later. With this he will earn an amount of money for his lovely sweets. After all english was one of the fewer subjects he is good at.

„Akashi-kun, are you interested in an english tutor?"

Turning his head in the direction of that soft voice, he stares directly in big cyan colored eyes.

„Me, Nedding extra english lesson? Heh, don't be silly Kuroko, I don't need tutoring in any kind of lesson. I would more be the tutor in this case."

Teasingly Akashi ruffles Kuroko silky hair, while looking back at the add.

Kuroko on the other hand blushs immediatley at the close touch of affection.

„Ah, stop it, Akashi-kun! My hair stands up in all directions!"

Letting his slim cold fingers retreat, he now finally had a look on Kuroko's redding face. Akashi must admit that Kuroko with such a look, does indeed seem very cute. With his big doe eyes and the flushed face.

„By the way, aren't you poor at english too, Kuroko?"

„Yes but I don't think I need tutoring four times per week. Why are you asking Akashi-kun?"

Smiling, he tilts a bit his head to the side and puts his left hand on the smaller teens shoulder.

„Why? Seeing you improving always makes me happy and since you said it yourself that I am good at explaining why don't I tutor you myself english."

Kuroko was still dazed about that smile Akashi was giving him. But the suggestion really kills all the depression he has have to witness yesterday. Akashi-kun, his biggest crush he ever had, has just suggested him to tutor him privately. And he also just admits that he gets happy whenever improvement was seen.

„Kuroko? Are you okay? You didn't blink and say anything at all."

Demonstrating, Akashi waving worriedly before Kuroko's too blank face.

„Ah, I would gladly be your student, Akashi-kun!"

Returning to his usual self, with his blank face and soft monotone voice, they stared a little longer at each other in pure silent.

„Well, I will write you an email today, about the scheduled tutoring"

With that said, Akashi took his leave, while waving a last time at Kuroko.

Kuroko just couldn't believe that Akashi-kun was willingly tutoring on his own will. With this way he will be closer to his crush. Maybe this way he was able to confess his feelings before it gets out of hand...

With a happy face he makes his ways to his own class.

After two hours of studying throughout, a 30 minute break was starting before the last lesson will begin.

On the rooftop lays a lazily dark skinned Ganguro. He pretends to sleep but on the other hand the schoolgrounds was full of loud cheering voices. The break time was always the loudest. Maybe next time he will skip a lesson too, and if he sleeps he won't hear those annoying voices at the break anymore.

„Urgh even relaxing is not allowed?!"

Angrily he stands up and was about to go down, when he witness another prescence.

„Eh, Captain Nijimura?"

Confused seeing that popular boy alone on the rooftop, his sense all gets up. Maybe a hot chick will come to confess to his cool captain. Maybe he will learn some new pick up lines or a cool way how to reject a girl.

Waiting impatiently for the third person, the door to the rooftop suddenly opens.

Through the door didn't came a hot chick but...

.

.

.

„AKASHI?!"

Too good that Aomine screamed in his head, if he screamed out of his moth those two must have noticed him and he didn't have witness such a picture of two popular boys alone on the rooftop. What they discuss secretly on here must indeed be of most importance. Inquisitive, Aomine sharpened his ears.

„You're late, Akashi."

„...know, ...meet Kuroko... offer..."

Huh? what did Akashi said? His voice sounds so soft that he couldn't make out what he said. On the other side he was glad that Nijimiura had such a loud firm voice.

„Oh-ok? Well don't stress yourself more than necessary, ok? Heh I bet your appointment book must be full with appointments."

„not really, but this weekend , will be a non-stressful day."

Aomine wasn't sure but was Akashi's voice just now a bit suggestive?! Hm, maybe it was just his imagination.

„Yeah about that, well I don't think I can make it. My father didn't look good past these days and my mom have to work on the weekends, so I have to take a shift in the hospital. I'm really sorry."

Nijimura looks sad and he, huh? He hugs Akashi. What the hell is happening right now. But the scene looks like those in the shojo mangas Kise is reading.

But the most shocked thing is that Akashi hugs Nijimura too, and he whispers something tot he Captain, which Aomine couldn't make out with his lesser sensitive ears.

Okay, that scene now looks a bit too intimate. Aomine lays back on the ground and turns his back tot he other way. While closing his eyes he tries to sleep for real this time.

Never in 1000 years he would have thought that Akashi would swing that way. No wonder he have turned all those hot chicks from this school and some from the other schools down...

But he was still curious about the relationship of his captain and the vice-captain...

The training session for the coming match was so exhausting for Kuroko.

He was so glad that it have ended. He can't wait to have a nice warm bath at home. Ever since the last week the water pipe of the shower room was damaged, so everyone have to shower at home.

To be honest Kuroko was too shy to bath with every male inside the shared shower. He also knows that bathing with Akashi was not bearable as long as he would lay a single glance on the naked skin of the said person. But what must be the most embarressing thing would be that he would have a hard on while showering with everyone, everytime. No he would never shower with anyone else inside the shared shower. He would definitely die out of shame...

And at home, roght now, he ca stay in the bathroom as long as he wants. And the water really do magic to his tense muscles.

After an hour of taking a bath, he rubs his hair and body dry, before putting clean clothes on. Ever since he have arrived home, Akashi didn't have send him an e-mail as promised. He didn't have forgotten it, right?

And now it's alsready 11pm already.

Checking his e-mail for a last time, he now sees an unread e-mail.

Opening it up immediately he flew over the lines excitedly.

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: Tutoring lesson_

_._

_._

_._

_Good evening Kuroko,_

_Sorry, for writing you this late. But I hope you are able to read it just in time, because tomorrow I have free-time, so let's talk about the appointment at the Shimauta Paradise (Roppongi). I will treat you for lunch. _

_Let's meet there at 14:00_

Clutching the left front of his pajama shirt, pure happiness floated in him. The lucky item, a blue ballpoint pen which he receives from Midorima today in math really brought him luck.

But what makes him more happy than anything was the fact that, Akashi-kun doesn't seem to hang out with Nijimura-senpai but with him.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: Re: Tutoring lesson_

_._

_._

_. _

_Good evening, Akashi-kun_

_Thank you for your e-mail. Don't worry I have read your mail in time. _

_I will look forward to our meeting. And see you there tomorrow._

_With Best regards_

_Kuroko T._

With this e-mail send, Kuroko was sure he could sleep really tight tonight.

He can't wait to see Akashi-kun tomorrow...

* * *

A/n: Thank you guys for reading! J


End file.
